Unexpected
by rzekotka
Summary: House has a five-year-old daughter. He tries to keep the fact secret, but what will happen after the secret is revealed? Huddy. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Okay, my first fic in English xD**

**I hope you'll like it.**

**Please R&R :)**

* * *

It was almost 1 P.M., Monday, and House was still not there. It was weird, even for him. Cameron and Foreman were walking nervously around the room. Cameron was worried that maybe something bad had happened to him, Foreman was angry – he would really prefer to be somewhere with his girlfriend, than to be there and do nothing, and Chase was pissed off – couldn't they just sit down and be happy that there is no work to do?!

"We SHOULD go talk to Cuddy. She should know about that! Maybe something…" - Cameron repeated once again.

"…What? Something bad had happened to him?! Oh, come on, he probably called for a hooker last night, later took some Vicodin and washed it down with bourbon, and now is suffering because he has a hangover, so he can't come to work!" Foreman had no more patience and he would have probably just run out of the room, if Chase hadn't spoken then.

"So just let's go see Cuddy, because Cameron won't give up, and then maybe she let us go home."

"Or she'll order us to help in clinic!"

"Have you got better idea, or do you want to stay here and argue all day?"

"Well… okay, let's go" They finally agreed and walked out of the room.

* * *

Cuddy was in her office. She let House's team to go home. And now she was wondering what to do. Someone should go to his apartment and check if everything is ok. And someone needs to bring him here, to the hospital, and then she'll shout at him for not being at work. But, on the other hand, he must had a reason why he didn't come to work today. Foreman thinks that it's a hangover or something like that, but she know House better. He'd come to work with hangover many times before. He is often late, but when he missed the day at work , it must be something big. Just to think about it: what does he have except this work? Wilson? But the man is here in work right now anyway. So what? Vicodin? Bourbon? That stuff he can do after work. No, he doesn't like the work in the clinic, but he like his job as a diagnostician. He won't miss it without a good reason. So after she'll shout at him, the same reason'll make him go home again. It's pointless. She'll go to his apartment. But if it's his plan to lure her there, a part of some joke or something, he'll regret it!

* * *

Cuddy parked her car a few meters from his apartment, because only there was some space. When she came closer she saw both: his car and his motorbike. So he must be at home. She reached the steps and rang the doorbell. She heard muffled "damn" and few seconds later he opened the door.

"Yes?"

He asked. He looked annoyed and tired. She didn't respond quickly. She wasn't here before. It's hard to believe, he was so many times at her home, but she have never been here before. She was looking curiously over his shoulder. It was just like she always thought House's home would look like. First she thought that it's in mess. But then she realized that it was organized. In weird, odd way, only House can understand, but it was. In fact, it was even nice. She saw living room, in which was passage to kitchen and to the other room. In that room was bed, so she assumed it's his bedroom. Further was a hallway in which were two doors- probably one to the bathroom and an one to second 

room. Normally, it would be a guest's room or kid's room, but she didn't find House as a person who keeps room for the guests, and he's not a father, so he probably keeps there some of his stuff.

"Cuddy, what do you want?" House asked again.

"Wha-? Oh, yes. I was wondering…" she started with a fake smile "why the hell are you here and not at work?!" She finished raising her voice up. She was not smiling anymore. She was angry, in fact. House was about to answer, when from room behind him reached them soft, quiet and tired voice.

"Daddy, who is that lady? And why is she shouting at you? She woke me up."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Ok, here's chapter 2 :)**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed. It makes me happy.**

* * *

"_Daddy, who is that lady? And why is she shouting at you? She woke me up."_

Young, five-year-old girl came from behind the corner. Cuddy was looking at her as if she was the first kid Cuddy's ever seen. The girl was slim, had long, straight blond hair and piercing blue eyes identical to other ones, which Cuddy knows so well and sees every day. She was beautiful, really. She looked like tiny angel. She was dressed in blue nightgown. In one hand she was holding her teddy bear, and with the other one she was now pulling House's trousers.

"Don't stay like that. Close the door, it's making draft. Go sit on the couch, I'll talk to you in a moment." House ordered to Cuddy. She was still in shock, she did what he asked her to. And House kneeled in front of the girl. His attitude changed. He was now talking soft, and he was smiling.

"It's okay, Ana, she's my boss. She just want to know why I'm not at work."

"So you gonna have troubles because of me?" Her face showed anxiety.

"No, I don't think so. She's my friend too, so I expect that she'll understand. If not, you can always start to cry, no one can resist you then." House winked at her.

"That's good." On the girl's face appeared small smile. Cuddy was watching them. Now, when she cooled down from the shock she noticed that the girl was pale, was visibly shivering and sweating. She looked sick. It's probably a flu. It's almost epidemic. The clinic was bursting with patients who had flu symptoms.

"Come on, Ana, you should be in bed, resting. It's time to take a pill, anyway, so good that you're awake." House lifted the girl up, took into his arms and started limping slowly towards the second room. The room, she assumed that it can be kid's room, but not in House's home. Ironic. How close she was and yet how wrong she was.

"Could I lie here, on the couch, daddy? I wanna meet your friend. And I'm not sleepy… Could you play me song?"

"Whoa, whoa! Not everything in the same time! First I introduce you to each other, okay?" He putted her on the floor in front of Lisa, then he said: "Ana, this is my boss and my friend Lisa Cuddy, and Cuddy, this is my daughter Annabelle House." When he was talking, he was looking into Cuddy's eyes. He added "I'll be right back, I just have to take her meds." And walked out from the living room.

Cuddy understood what he wanted to tell her. 'Don't ask any questions.' But how?! She was completely confused. House has a kid! She just spent the last 10 minutes watching how gentle and nice he could be. No, no he COULD be. He IS. But only to his daughter. Cuddy wanted to know so many things. The most important was how the hell he was hiding it from everyone through all this years?! And then came: how is she? Is she more like him or more like her mother? Her mother. Exactly. Who was her mother? Lisa felt something weird…was that? No, of course she was not jealous. It must be just curiosity. Is House with her now? Or not? Does he love her? Or maybe the baby was unintentional , but he decided to be a part of its life anyway?

She realized that they are staring at each other. So she smiled to the girl.

"You're pretty. You've got beautiful hair." Lisa was under the impression that Ana told it reproachfully.

"Thank you. You're pretty too. And your hair are beautiful too. But your eyes are the best. So icy-blue. Just like your dad's."

"I know. I have his eyes and my mommy's hair. My mommy was the most beautiful in the world. She was prettier than you! I don't like you!" Now the girl was looking really sad.' It means, probably, that her mother is dead' Cuddy thought. Ana confirmed that thought when she said:

"My mom is in heaven now. She's there and looking at me, you know?" She was crying now. Cuddy was about to comfort her somehow, when House walked into the room. He put his back against the wall and was just watching. It shocked Cuddy. His daughter was crying and he's not going to do anything. What kind of father does such a thing?

House must have seen her expression, because a grin appeared on his face. "Relax, she's faking it. She doesn't even remember her mother. Ana, enough." The girl quickly wiped tears and asked with roguish smile:

"This one was good, wasn't it? She believed me!"

"Yeah, nice job. But you shouldn't be impolite. You have to apologize." Ana turned and sat on the couch next to Lisa. Then she wrapped her arms around her and said

"I'm sorry. I like you. I've just wanted to con you." She kissed Lisa on the cheek. "But you really are pretty." Lisa smiled to Ana. It was nice, but a little surprising. Ana barely know her, and yet she's hugging and kissing her.

House, as if he was reading her mind said while sitting on the couch, with simulated disgust and hidden smile. "Don't flatter yourself. She likes everyone. I have no idea from who she inherited it. It's such an awful characteristic."

"Obviously not from you." Lisa grinned. She was glad that she didn't lose an ability to speak and could give a witty riposte. She didn't want to show how much she was affected by everything she's seen for last thirty minutes.

"Okay, but now you really should lie in bed. Come on." House stood up.

"Daaaaddy, I'm not sleepy!"

"Who said you have to sleep? You just have to lie there if you don't want to be sick anymore."

"Pleeeeese. So let me lie here!"

"No. I have to talk with Cuddy… I mean Lisa. Come on, now." He stumbled. It was weird to talk about Cuddy by her first name. He held out his hand to Ana.

"No!" The girl was not about to give up. Cuddy thought that maybe she looks like an angel, but she is more like a devil. But come on, she's House's daughter! How could she possibly be so different to him?

"Hey, listen to me, or I'll just tie you up and carry to your room, you little evil!"

"You wouldn't do that, dad!"

"Wanna bet?"

"You couldn't even do that! You're a cripple!"

"Okay, let's see." House was slowly coming up to her. First she was self-confident, but when she saw his serious face, she became doubtful. She stood up from the couch and ran away from him, laughing.

"Okay, I give up."

"Ha, see? I didn't even need to touch you!" House said smiling, and once again he held out his hand to Ana. She slowly, with a dissatisfied grimace, grabbed it. They walked towards Ana's room. Ana lied in bed and House wrapped the sheets around her. He gave her some meds and the teddy bear, which she lost while running away from him few minutes before. On a bedside table he put remote control, so if she won't fall asleep and be bored, she'll be able to watch TV. House kissed her on the forehead and walked out, closing the door behind him.

Cuddy had time to think about it. House had something Cuddy has never assumed he could have. She just always thought he's not a person who wants a family, house, kids, that stuff at all. She was that person. And yet, he had a daughter and she's trying so badly to get pregnant and getting nothing. How cruel fate could be.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Ok, here's chapter 3. I hope you'll like it.**

**As always I want to thanks to everyone who reviewed. And I'm sorry that I'm making so many mistakes, but English is not my first language :)**

**Please R&R!**

* * *

_House kissed her on the forehead and walked out, closing the door behind him._

"Okay… now, let's talk." House said to Cuddy. He obviously wasn't very happy that she saw that at all. "I think you understand why I haven't been at work today? You can punish me, but I suggest not giving me more clinic hours, because, you know, I won't do it anyway." Even if the conversation was really serious, he was joking as always. She didn't always like House's sarcastic comments, but this time it made her feel more comfortable. House was still House, who she knew. She knew how to talk with him. With that new, nicer House, who he was to his daughter, she wouldn't know.

"I won't punish you. But you could tell…"

"Yeah, sure, the thing I want the most is the whole hospital coming here just to take a look at her…"

"It won't be like that."

"Yeah, you sure? It won't? '_Oh my God, I've seen House's daughter!' _" He was mocking nurses, who were always extremely excited by every gossip. And, well, let's face it, they would have a reason to gossip to no end, if they'd find it out.

He was angry. Even not because Cuddy found it out, but because he knew what'll be next. She'll want to know Ana's story. And he didn't want to tell it. But Cuddy won't give up. She'll be asking as long as she need to discover the truth. So he decided to make short work of it. House sat on the couch, leant his chin on his cane, waiting for questions.

Cuddy didn't know where to start. It was obvious that he didn't want to talk, but it seemed he decided to, at least, divulge part of the truth. It would be the best to focus on the most important things, to gain an insight into the situation.

"Does… Stacy know about her?" Oh God! The stupidest question she could ever ask!

"Woman! You've got the ability to ask me about something I've never told anyone and all you can ask is if Stacy knows? Do you really suck at math?! Ana's five years old, and I split up with Stacy more than seven years ago. So how possibly she could know?"

"Sorry." Okay, time to ask some smart question. Lisa thought for a moment, and decided to start from the beginning. "So… who is her mother? Is she dead?" She saw House's face stiffened. He didn't respond. They'd been sitting quietly for few minutes, and exactly when Cuddy thought he wouldn't answer at all and decided to ask another question, he started talking.

_He promised himself that after Stacy, he'll never be with anyone again. It caused so much pain when she left. But then she met Martha. A smart, high earned scientologist with great reputation. He had no idea, why she liked him. He was a jerk to her. As always, to everybody. They went once to the bar, got drunk and ended both in his bed, making sex. But he didn't love her, and she didn't love him. It was just a lust. After that night they made a deal. It was just sex. For him it was easier, he didn't have to take hookers, and she didn't have to look for one-night stand partners. It was good and they both were okay with that. Until that day. They've been "together" for almost three weeks. She came to his home at 8 PM, as always. But she was nervous, she didn't let him touch her. She sat down and then said that._

"_House. I'm pregnant." He knew it was not a joke, but thought then maybe if he won't believe it, it won't be the truth._

"_Hey, it's not funny!"_

"_I'm not joking." He looked into her yes and saw only worry._

"_But it cannot be truth! You were on the pills!"_

"_I missed one."_

"_You idiot! Look, what've you done!" It shocked him. He wasn't ready to be a father. He always thought he won't be a father at all after Stacy left, and even before they weren't thinking about starting a family._

"_I'm not happy too, but come on, it's a pregnancy! Not the end of the world! I regret I even came here to tell you. I could just leave you without explanation! But I thought you have a right to know. I thought you would react other way!" she was crying. It was hard for her. She was now focused on the career and the baby wasn't something she planned._

"_Then you were wrong!" he shouted and limped out of the room. He heard as she slammed the door when she was leaving._

_He spent almost half a night drinking bourbon and playing piano. He didn't know what to think. It wasn't that he didn't want to be a father. He just never thought about parenthood. It was… When you're a father you have to care. To take responsibility. _

_He thought he's not a person, who's good at caring. How could he be a good father? He didn't have any good example. To have a father like his own… that's something he didn't wish even the worst enemy. What if he'd be like John House? He didn't want to. _

_But if he wanted to be different kind of father, he had to take this chance and try. Maybe it's worth to try? He didn't want to doom his own baby to grow up without a father. He would always be able to leave, if he would be making his kid suffer…_

_One week later he made a call to Martha._

_And after Ana was born, he was spending almost every weekend with her. He find out not only he was not a bad father, but even, as Martha was repeating all the time, he was a good one. And being a father was making him happy… or maybe less miserable would be a better phrase, but for such a person like House it was still huge._

_His behavior at work didn't change, so no one was suspecting anything. He was still a jerk, a bastard, because it was his personality and having a baby haven't changed it. He could be nice to someone he love or like, but he'll always be a jerk. He was who he was._

_He decided not to tell anyone, even Wilson. It would only complicate everything. It was not their business, anyway. He could tell Wilson, but knowing him, after few days whole hospital would know._

_But nothing last forever. Ana was two years old. She was at home with babysitter. Martha was driving home from work. But she'd never reached there. There was an accident, head-on collision. When a rescue team came there, she'd been already dead. _

_From that moment Ana was living with him. It was hard at the beginning. He had to give up with drinking so much bourbon, taking hookers home, and what was the hardest, learn to live with constant responsibility. With the knowledge that every minute of every day someone depends on you. He had to find a babysitter, who could stay with Ana late into the night, when he would be working on some difficult case. But eventually it became easier, natural._

_But he still didn't tell anyone. He didn't want to make it harder. He thought he would tell when the right moment came, whenever it would be._

But found it out. It didn't make sense to hide it anymore. So he told her the story, passing over personal parts, and some other ones, which he decided were not important.

Cuddy wanted to ask more question, but House implied her to leave. He asked her not to tell anyone. "For now" he said. She agreed. He told her not to care about it, and to behave like nothing happened. It was impossible for her and he probably knew it, but it wasn't a good time to talk about it. They agreed he'll come back to work on Wednesday or Thursday, depends on how Ana'll be. Lisa knew that then she'll have to talk with him. But this time about present, not about the past. But that later. At that time, the only thing she wanted, was to go home and to think it all over.

When Cuddy left, House had time to think. First, when Cuddy found it out, he was angry. But later he started to think maybe it's not that bad. At least, now he had someone with who he could talk about it if he'll need, or get help. He had an ability to do so… but he's not going to do it, anyway! And now he had an good excuse to shrink from the clinic: all the 'kid's waiting' thing. _'Cuddy loves children. She won't be able to resist this one excuse.'_ As he thought that, on his face appeared roguish smile.

* * *

**A/N Hope you enjoyed it!**

**I never thought it'll give me so much fun writing this fic :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I'm so sorry I didn't update earlier! I was really busy. But now I have more time, so I think I'll update more frequently :)**

**I wanted to explain in this chapter how it had happened that Wilson didn't know about Ana, since he and House are close friends, but honestly I don't know that yet. It's the only one thing I can't think of. But I'll try to come up with an explanation in chapter 5 ;)**

**Thanks to everyone for readnig and reviewing. Every review makes me want to write more and more, even if it says that my story sucks :)**

**So review and I'll update soon!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

House woke up, feeling something warm beside him. 'The warm' wrapped its arms around him. He looked at it and saw Ana. She must have come to him during the night. He gently pushed away from her, careful to not wake her up. He wrapped the sheets around her, took his cane, and limp out from the bedroom, grabbing clothes from the wardrobe. As soon as he left the room he dry swallowed two vicodins. He never took it in front of his daughter, he didn't want to show her his addiction.

He went to the kitchen and made some coffee for himself. Then he took some cornflakes from a cupboard and milk from a fridge for a breakfast for Ana. He placed it all on a table, than put some meds next to it. He glanced at the clock: 9:30 am. He had enough time to take a shower, before Ana'd wake up. She never slept longer than to 10 am.

He took those clothes, which he had grabbed from the bedroom before and went toward the bathroom. He took long, hot shower. The water was flowing down his body and he massaged his right tight to relived the pain. Finally, he turned the tap off and wiped the water off from his body. He got dressed, cleaned his teeth and limp out from the bathroom, without shaving or even brushing his hair. As he entered the living room and looked toward bedroom, he saw that Ana was just waking up.

He went there and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Hi dad." Ana's voice was still sleepy.

"Hi Ana. How are you feeling?" He gently brushed away a curl of her hair from her face and kissed her on the forehead.

"Better." She answered him, smiling.

"Good. Now come on, you'll eat your breakfast and then we'll think about what to do today, okay?"

"Okay." Ana came closer to House and stretched her hands, waiting. House would normally asked her to walk by herself, not wanting to hurt his tight, but this time he carefully lifted her up and carried her to the kitchen. House sat her on the chair, poured some cornflakes into a bowl, added milk and gave the bowl to Ana. When she was eating, he prepared her meds. After breakfast, they went to Ana's room.

"So, do you have any special wishes what to wear today?" House asked his daughter.

Ana thought for a moment and answered smiling "I want to wear a red dress."

"A red dress? If I remember correctly, you don't have red dress."

"Then buy me one!" She said stubbornly but after few seconds asked more hesitantly "Can we go shopping, or should I stay home?"

House didn't want to go. He hated shopping. He preferred to buy on-line, but Ana loved trying the clothes on and walking through the shop like a model. And he knew how bored she was, after staying home all weekend and Monday, sick. He thought that she deserved some fun, so he agreed.

"No, we can go. But don't even try to ask me to try anything on!" He said smiling and then tickled her. The worst thing about shopping with Ana was that, when she saw any men's clothes in the window which she liked, she wanted him to try them on.

Ana was trying to get away from him. "Stop… tickling… me!" She gasped between outbursts of laughter. "Dad, please!"

"Okay, okay. Then let's go. I don't want to spend all day there."

They got in the car. House fastened Ana's seat belt, then sat down behind the wheel and drove off to a shopping center.

* * *

Cuddy gave them day off, until Wednesday, so Cameron dragged Chase out for shopping and to the cinema. They were together for a couple of months.

They'd been running round the shops for almost two hours. Chase started complaining after half an hour, so now he was almost begging her to stop and go to the cinema or home.

"The last one! Pleeese!" Cameron said and without waiting for an answer dragged Chase to the shop. It was for babies and kids. Cameron'd been pregnant for almost three months, but they didn't tell anyone. Soon everyone would know anyway: her belly was getting bigger. And now Cameron just couldn't fight the urge to get into the shop to look at those cute baby clothes.

A shop assistant came to them.

"How can I help you?"

"We're just for a second. We're just looking." Chase answered.

"First pregnancy, isn't it?" The woman asked.

"Well…yes. How do you know?" Cameron asked surprised.

"You're excited when you're looking at those clothes. During the second or another one, you wouldn't be so excited. Besides, you are young." The assistant answered, smiling and then she went at far end of the shop, back to the client she was waited on before.

After few minutes Cameron chose some clothes, and now they were going to pay at the cash desk. As they were walking next to the changing rooms, they saw young girl trying on a red dress. They wouldn't pay much attention to her, but then they heard her asking someone:

"Daddy look! I like this one. How do I look? Do you like it?" And she turned around like a ballerina.

"Yeah, I like it too. You look beautiful. Really." They stopped dead. This voice was familiar. Very familiar. They looked toward its direction.

"House…?" Cameron and Chase asked at the same time. The man looked at them. He seemed shocked first, then… angry? Anyway, it really was House. He was about to say something, but then the girl spoke to him again.

"Will you buy it for me?"

"Sure. It's the reason we came here, right?" Chase and Cameron were staring at him foolishly.

"And the second one?" He looked at him hopefully. "Pleeeeese, daddy please!"

"Well it depends. How much you want it?" House asked rising his eyebrow. The girl ran to him and hugged him.

"Ow, I think you don't want it at all…" He started, but didn't finish, because the girl hugged him more tightly. "Well, NOW I believe you want it." He winked at her, freeing himself from her embrace.

"So you'll buy me it?"

"You don't give me any other choice." He answered ruffling her hair. "Yeah, I will."

"Thanks!" The girl almost shouted and kissed him on a cheek. Then with a little help from the shop assistant, she changed into her own clothes, and House went with her to the cash, totally ignoring his employers.

While a few minutes later House and the girl left the shop, Chase an Cameron were still standing speechless in front of dressing rooms. Then Chase regained the ability to speak. His first thought was

"Was it real?" and he told this aloud.

"I… think so." Cameron answered hesitantly.

Still shocked and confused, they went to the cashes, paid for the clothes and went home. They weren't interested in going to the cinema anymore.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Finally I wrote this. Sorry it's so short and not so interesting, but I just had to write this. I promise that next ones will be longer and better ;)**

**Huge thanks to everyone who reviewed! :)**

**As always, I hope'll enjoy it ;) Please, leave a review.**

* * *

House and Ana left the shop and went back to the car. During the drive, House was thinking about what had just happened. He could imagine deep interrogation which he'll come across after coming back to work. Cameron and Chase won't give up, until they'll get their answers and know everything about Ana. And Cuddy will want to finish their conversation about Ana, which they've started the previous day. He didn't feel like listening to this never-ending questions, watching their surprised looks. Avoiding it was not a solution. He couldn't stay home forever, he had to go back to work. He could think about only one solution and he didn't like it either. If they had to know, he preferred to make it perfectly clear, show them – bring Ana to work, than to let them snooping around, spreading rumors, which he was sure would happen if he didn't explain anything. So he decided to take Ana to work with him. He hoped that they would be too shocked to ask many questions.

"Hey, Ana?" House said, still looking at the road.

"What?"

"Wanna go to work with daddy tomorrow and meet his colleagues?"

"Yay, sure!" Ana answered excitedly.

"But you'll have to be very good girl, everyone would probably want to talk to you, and you'll have to be polite to them, ok?"

"Okay."

As soon as they reached home, Ana asked House to help her get dressed into one of the new dresses. The rest of the day they spent watching TV, House read Ana a book, for the dinner they ordered pizza. Toward the evening Ana felt a little worse, so House gave her some meds and sent to bed. He sat at the edge of her bed.

"Will you really take me to work with you?"

"Probably yes. It depends on how you'll feel tomorrow. If you're ok, we'll go, but if you're still sick, I'll stay home with you."

"I'll be ok, I'm sure! I feel much better, even now."

"We'll see tomorrow. Now, sleep, it'll help." He kissed her on the forehead and was about to leave the room when Ana asked

"Can you read me something?"

"Sure. What do you want?"

"Winnie the Pooh."

House have been reading only for few minutes, when she fell asleep. He carefully stood up, put the book back on the shelve, turn the light off and left the room, closing the door behind him.

He sat at the piano bench and started to play quietly. He wondered if the decision to taka Ana to work was right. Anyway, he promised her to do so, and now he couldn't do anything else.

* * *

House woke up when something small and warm hit his arm.

"Dad! Daddy! Wake up! Look! I feel much better, we can go to your work!"

House looked at the clock.

"Ana… It's only 7 o'clock. We still have plenty of time. Go back to sleep." He murmured still half asleep.

"But—" Ana hesitated.

"Please, just go."

"Okay…"

House turned onto his other side and drifted back to sleep. And once again he was woke up by Ana's fist hitting his arm.

"Daaaad! Daddy! Now, wake up! Can we go now?"

Clock at his bedside showed 7:15. It seemed he won't get more sleep, Ana was too excited to wait. Slowly he got up and find his cane.

"Okay, go to the bathroom and then go to the kitchen to eat your breakfast. I'll do some sandwiches for you, ok?"

"Yeah." Ana almost shouted and ran out from her father's bedroom. She couldn't restrain her excitement.

House went to the kitchen, prepared sandwiches for himself and for Ana, placed them on the dishes on the table and poured some orange juice for Ana. Then he went back to his bedroom, took a pair of jeans, a T-shirt, a shirt and the black jacket- his casual clothes, and when Ana left the bathroom, he got quick shower.

When he came back to the kitchen, Ana was finishing her breakfast. He joined her and ate his sandwich. As quickly as he finished it, Ana said:

"Come on, I want go already! Please, come on, come on!"

"You're such a terrorist! A man can't even eat his breakfast peacefully." House said, laughing.

"Come on daddy!"

"Okay, okay, I'm coming. You don't have to be so insistent." They started walking towards Ana's room.

"I'm not!"

"You are"

"I'm not!"

"You are!"

"No, I'm not!"

"Okay, you're not." House said to cut her off. "What do you want to wear today? The new dress?"

"Yes." With a little help from House, Ana get dressed.

"Okay, now we can go. Come on, you little evil." House said and stretched his hand to his daughter.

They walked together towards the front door and to the car. With every step they took, Ana's excitement was building up, while House's decision to take Ana to work seemed to him more and more stupid.

* * *

**A/N:**

** I loved 'Winnie the Pooh' when I was a kid. Well, I still love it xD**

**Next one part will be as soon as I come back from vacation :) And there… grand entrance, meeting ducklings! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm so, so sorry that I haven't updated earlier. I know it has been so long since my last update. I'm very, very sorry. Please forgive me. I had no time- firs vacation, then new school and some family problems :(**

**But now I'm back and I promise I will update again soon!  
**

**Oh btw, I'm looking for a beta. Is anyone interested? xD**

**As always, I apologize for all the mistakes. And please- review. It makes me write more quickly :)**

* * *

They reached the hospital, House parked his car, took few deep breath before speaking:

"Okay, come on, Ana, it's time to start the show." He left the car and opened the door for Ana. She quickly got outside and grabbed House's hand. He closed the door, locked the car and then they started walking towards the entrance. Ana was pulling his hand, rushing him all the time.

"Ana, wait." House stopped in front of the door to the hospital.

"Look, if I get a case, I'll have to work, so I won't have much time for you. You'll have to patiently wait in my office, you can't wander around the hospital alone, you understand?"

"Yeah."

"If I won't have a case, then I introduce you to everyone and show you around the hospital, okay?"

"Okay."

"Let's go then." They got in. House immediately saw that everyone's staring at them.

"Daddy, why they are staring at us?"

"Oh, don't worry, they just curious. They've probably never seen such a pure evil as you a--"

He didn't finish, because Ana hit him with her little fist.

"I'm not evil!"

"Of course you are. You've just hit your own father."

"No I'm not!"

"Okay, you're not." House cut off this pointless discussion, because they reached the elevators. He used his cane to pushed the button. As they were getting inside the elevator, House started talking.

"First we'll go see Wilson. He's daddy's best friend. He's a funny man, you know?" House thought it would be the best idea. After all, he's his best friend, he had priority over ducklings.

"Why?"

"What 'why'?"

"Why funny?"

"He allow himself being convinced to almost everything. He's easy to trick!" House answered, smiling.

"And he always let me eat his lunch. I'll show you where his office is. When you'll be hungry or anything and I'd be busy, go to him, ok?"

"Okay."

The elevator stopped and they walked out. They headed Wilson's office. House hoped that any of his employees won't see them when they'd be going past his office. But even before they came near his office, he saw through the glass walls as Chase was pointing at them and talking something to the others. Yeah, Wilson was there too. House definitely wasn't lucky that day.

"Well, girl, ready for the big show?" He asked his daughter.

"Yes!" Ana answered excitedly.

"Okay." With that word he opened the door to the conference room next to his office. Everyone was staring at them. House and his daughter went to his office and left there his and Ana's jackets, as well as his backpack.

As they walked back to the conference room Hose asked his team:

"Do we have a case?" He hadn't got any answer, since his team was still gaping, mouth opened, at Ana. Wilson, on the other hand was looking at him, giving him an inquiring look. House sighed.

"Okay, Ana, can you to the other room and wait there?"

"But…" Ana wanted to protest, but was cut by House.

"Now." He said in firm voice.

"Kay, but what if I get bored?"

"There's a guitar. You can try to play something."

Ana then turned and started walking toward his office.

"Okay, now an explanation. She's my daughter. Shocking, I know." He said mockingly. He saw Foreman wanted to ask a question, but didn't give him a chance."But I want you to do your job! So, as I asked: do we have a case?"

"Not yet. Don't you think that hospital is not a good place for her?" Cameron asked.

"No. Anyway, do you think I'll make her live here? Hey, you know, it's quiet good idea. There are beds and cafeteria…" House said sarcastically. "It's not up to you to raise her, so it's none of your business." He snapped. "Now, since, as you said, we don't have a case, I want all of you in clinic, making up my clinic hours."

"House—" Foreman tried to interrupt.

"Go, now. I want to talk to Wilson." House gave them a death glare, so they left without a word. He looked at Wilson, who was sitting on a chair, looking as if someone has just hit him hard on the head.

"House! You've got a daughter! And you haven't told me! And I thought you are my friend, or was I wrong…?" Wilson was yelling now.

"Look, I—"

"No! Now I will talk! I think I have a right to complain, don't I?"

"Fuck, Wilson, just listen to me!" House raised his voice, too. "I had a reason, okay?! Just listen and I will explain."

As soon as Wilson calmed down a little, House started his story once again, the same which he told Cuddy. After he'd finished speaking a long silence hung in the air. To break it House asked:

"So, don't you wanna meet the evil spawn of mine?" he tried to brighten the mood.

"Well, if she's at least a little like you- I don't know. I'm not sure if I want to know another House. I have enough problems with just one…"

"Oh yeah, you sure as hell should be afraid!" House was happy to see that Wilson seemed to take the news rather well. They both turned toward his office just to see Ana playing House's guitar and humming something softly.

"Wow, is she actually _playing_ a guitar? I mean- at the age of five? Wow."

"She's not really playing. She has to small hands to do so." House pretended to not care, but Wilson knew him too well- he knew House was proud of her. "Anyway, I'm a genius. And she has my genes, ergo she has to be genius too, right?" House said, smirking.


	7. Chapter 7

Hi guys.

I completely forgot about this Fic. I was going through some House fiction community for a good House-is-a-father story, when I stumbled upon my own fic…

Well, when I read it now, I realize I've been so terribly naïve and childish back then. It's almost unreal. But, nonetheless, I guess the story has potential. I'm a sucker for "those secret kids of House" fics anyway, so all of the sudden I feel like I should pick it up, especially since I'm on detox after the series ended.

So I'm writing this to check if anyone is even reading this and then I'll make up my mind about the whole thing. The existing chapters need some serious alterations. It's quite amusing to realize I used to think my English was fairly good back then- I've been so ignorant ;) But at least if I can see those mistakes, it might mean I'm actually improving. Anyway, even if I decide to continue the story, I'll have to improve the language and the plot of those first.

But, back to the main subject. I'd appreciate some feedback, so I can know what to do. Let me know if I should try my hand at this again, or if there's no point ;)

And one last thing: should anyone actually want to read my story, I can't promise anything. Even if I pick it up, I just might lose interest quickly, but what is way more probable is that I simply won't have enough time to update frequently and regularly.


End file.
